


Cracks in the Ice

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: Little Hamilton [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Daddy! Alex, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Little John's POV, Mommy! Eliza, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poor John, little! John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: A.Ham: How’s John feeling today?Hunkules: He seems alright.Lancelot: He’s hasn’t been as vocal today. We think he’s starting to get Little.A.Ham: Yeah, I figured. If you can, try to get him ready, me and Eliza wanna take him out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, li’l man.” Hercules says. I don’t look up from my laptop, typing away madly at my essay.  
“Hm?” I say.  
“How you feeling today?” He asks softly. I know that tone of voice; that’s the voice he uses whenever I feel Little. Am I acting Little? I don’t mean to. Well, I suppose I’m not as verbal as I normally am, but it’s because I’m working so hard. I have another report to write for the second half of my biology lab, due the first day back to class, which is only a week away.  
“Okay.” I mutter. I keep typing, listening for Hercules to leave the living room. He doesn’t, though, and I start to feel uncomfortable, knowing he’s staring at me. “What?”  
“Alexander is on his way.” Hercules says. “Said him and Eliza wanna take you somewhere.” I finally decide to look at him, and I see he’s holding my blue puffy coat, which has been dubbed my Little coat since I bought my pea coat before Christmas. “You should start getting ready.”  
“I can’t go anywhere right now.” I say. “Gotta write.” I quickly go back to my work, struggling to think of the words I need. I’ve always been good with my vocabulary, but the thought of my Little coat makes my brain buffer.  
“John, sweetie.” Lafayette peeks their head in from the kitchen. “You should go. You’ve done so much work since Christmas, you need a break.”  
“I have assignments due when I go back to school.” I say. “I have to finish this.” I keep typing for a minute, feverishly trying to ignore Hercules and Lafayette staring at me with knowing eyes. Surely they know I’m overworked, doing nothing but writing since Christmas; surely they know I’m starting to slip. Hercules steps closer to me, still holding my coat, and when I see him in the corner of my vision, a whine escapes my throat. “No~!”  
“Li’l man~” Hercules hums softly. His voice is so soft and tender, and I feel my heart rate slow within my chest. “C’mon, don’t you wanna take a break from all that big boy work?”  
“H-Herc,” I stammer, biting my lip. “I’m not Little, knock it off.”  
“See, you say that,” Hercules sits next to me on the couch, putting an arm around me. The scent of his cologne wraps around me like a warm blanket and settles on my skin. “But you’re not even typing anything anymore, kid.” I glare at my screen and quickly come to the realization that I’ve been keyboard smashing and I’m no longer typing conscious sentences. The words I did type before Herc came in here start to seem a lot more difficult and much bigger, and I frown at my screen. No matter how much time I take to read over my work, nothing's making sense.  
“How about you get ready so your Daddy can just pick you up and go?” Herc says, taking my laptop and setting it aside.  
“Herc, no!” I whine, reaching for my computer. “Gotta work!”  
“You’ve been working for a few days,” Gilly says. “You can stand to take a break for a day.” I groan, and Hercules starts shoving me into my coat. “He said you’re going somewhere special,” Gilly continues.  
“I don’t wanna go~” I whine. “Gotta work~”  
“Nope,” Herc says, still wrestling me into my coat, despite my protests. The longer they both talk to me in that voice, that tender and soft voice, I feel myself slipping further and further into headspace against all my wishes. “Gotta take a break sometime, li’l man.”  
I slide to the floor and Herc just follows me, sitting on his knees as I flail on the floor. My coat is warm and I start to lean into the soft material, feeling myself losing my struggle. Herc pulls my hair from its ponytail and starts putting it back up, running his fingers through my hair to brush it out. I can only imagine what my hair looked like before; I haven’t had a chance to brush it in a few days. His fingers hurt when they rip out the tangles, but they're also soothing as they touch my scalp.  
I hear the door open, and Herc whispers, “There he is.” as he puts my hair back into my hair tie.  
Daddy comes around the corner and sees Herc still struggling with me on the floor. Gilly comes out of the kitchen and stands nearby, holding the hat and mittens Mommy gave me as another Christmas gift.  
“Hey, Alexander,” Gilly smiles.  
“Daddy!” I call, holding my arms up. Herc quickly takes the moment to pick me up and put my on my feet, Gilly promptly putting the hat and mittens on me as Herc goes to look for my snow boots. “Daddy!”  
“Hey, John-John.” Daddy smiles. “Ready to go?”  
“Where are we goin’?” I ask, tilting my head.  
“Mommy has a surprise for you,” Daddy holds his hand out, and I quickly take it. My mittens are soft and warm, with a pale snowflake on the palm. They’re dark blue in color, and I love the furry material inside.  
“What is it?” I coo, squeezing Daddy’s hand. He squeezes back, his grip gentle but firm.  
“A surprise,” Daddy says. He looks at Gilly. “We’ll only be gone a few hours, so you guys can have the place to yourself for a while.”  
“Wonderful.” Gilly grins. Herc comes out of my bedroom with my boots, white with grey trim. "Not that we mind having him."  
“We don't mind having him, but for a kid, he gets into a lot of-,” Herc swears and chuckles. I open his mouth to tell him no swearing, but Herc holds his hand up to stop me. “Yeah, yeah, my bad, li’l man.” I giggle and chew on the tip of my mitten and he bends down to put my boots on me. The material doesn’t taste yummy, but I love the soft texture on my lips.  
“Don’t chew,” Daddy pulls my mitten from my hand. “Thank you for getting him ready,” He says to Herc. “Saves us some time.”  
“Honestly, he struggled with me until you got here.” Herc says. “He didn’t want to stop working.”  
“Poor baby boy.” Daddy says to me. “You got a lot of big boy work to get done, don’t you?”  
“Yeah,” I nod seriously. Daddy smiles warmly at me and I feel my breath catch. I love Daddy’s smile, it’s so loving and pretty and Daddy is always so gentle when he smiles. “I gots lotsa work to do.”  
“Well, I guess you’ll have to work on it when you come home, huh?” Daddy says. “Because right now, you’re coming with me.” He takes my hands and starts pulling me out the door, waving over his shoulder at Herc and Gilly. “We’ll be back soon!” He calls back.  
“See ya later, li’l man!” Herc says, waving. I wave back and keep clinging to Daddy’s hand as he leads me down to his car.  
“Where are we going, Daddy?” I ask while Daddy buckles me up. He pats my head and smiles at me, filling me with warmth again.  
“It’s a surprise, buddy, I told you that.” He walks around the car to the driver’s seat and we drive away.  
There’s is still snow on the ground from the big snow storm two days ago, but it’s only slightly snowing now, little flecks of white falling onto the car. I grasp the edge of my seat tightly, feeling every jostle our car takes in the street. I’ve never liked cars, ever since I was much younger, especially in the winter. We slide around too much during the winter.  
“But I wanna know.” I say.  
“Here’s a hint.” Daddy says. “You’ll need your coat indoors.”  
I can’t help but laugh, even though I know Daddy’s is serious. “Daddy, you’re silly, you don’t wear coats indoors!”  
“This place you do,” Daddy says. “It’s very cold inside, and I don’t want you turning into a little freckle-popsicle.”  
I giggle again. Daddy’s always so funny. “That wouldn’t taste good.” I laugh.  
“What? That’d be amazing.” Daddy chuckles. “I bet Mommy would love to eat you up if you were a popsicle.”  
“No~!” I giggle, hiding my face. Daddy chuckles and we stay quiet for a while after that. It’s not that there’s nothing to talk about, I just know Daddy is very tired because he works all day, and I want him to concentrate on driving. The car is very dangerous in the winter, and Daddy needs to be careful.  
After driving for a bit, Daddy pulls into a parking lot in front of a big grey building. I can’t read what the sign says because the words are too big, but I assume it’s somewhere fun, even though the building looks boring. Daddy always manages to find fun places for us to play.  
“Out we go, John-John.” Daddy says. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car, Daddy quickly coming over and taking my hand. “Let’s go find Mommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

We head inside and Daddy was right, it’s very cold inside, almost as cold as outside. I hear people yelling somewhere- in another room, maybe?- and I quickly catch eyes with Mommy, sitting patiently on a bench, waiting for us. At her side are several pairs of-  
We’re going ice skating! I love ice skating!  
“Daddy!” I squeak. “Ice skating!” I grab his hand and bounce in place. “Ice skating!”  
“That’s right, John-John,” Daddy pulls me over to Mommy. “We’re going ice skating~” I squeal as Daddy starts taking off my snow boots for me. While he does that, Mommy gives me a kiss on my temple.  
“Hi, Johnny~” She grins.  
“Hi Mommy” I giggle. I bounce excitedly in my seat.  
“You’re ready for ice skating, aren’t you?” Mommy grins. Daddy puts my skates on me, and my heart starts racing with anticipation. “Are you gonna hang onto Mommy and Daddy, or do you wanna stay around the side?”  
“I wanna skate with you two!” I grin, bouncing in my seat. “Gonna skate out in the middle like a big boy!”  
“Okay, honey.” Mommy says with a laugh. She pulls me to my feet, my weight shifting on the blades of my skates. “You have to be careful, you know the skates make it hard to walk.”  
I hold onto Mommy and Daddy’s hands as they take me inside the big room with the ice rink. There’s not a lot of people, but it’s still enough that the three of us getting around everyone and staying together might be kinda hard, but I know that no matter what I’ll be safe in between them.  
Daddy leads our little line to the edge of the rink and lets go of my hand. Before I can protest, he steps onto the ice with no problem and holds his hand back out to me. “Come on, sugar.” Daddy says. “Come here.” He quietly coaxes me onto the ice one skate at a time, Mommy following behind me. I feel my skate catch in a crack on the ice, giving me enough time to push myself forward. I slide slowly across the ice, Daddy holding tightly onto my hand.  
“You’re doing good,” Mommy says. She skates forward and pulls me along with her, grinning. Soon the three of us are making our way slowly across the rink, Daddy tugging me along and me tugging Mommy along. Some people are staring at us, but I don’t really care because I forget they’re even there after a while. The three of us weave between people, gliding weightlessly through the ice, and I even forget how cold my cheeks are after a few laps around the ice rink.  
“Hey, baby, wanna skate on your own?” Daddy asks me.  
“Yeah, yeah!” I say, grinning. I have a good grip of how to skate now, listening to Mommy quietly instruct me as we’ve been going around and around and around. I think I’m ready to skate on my own now.  
“Okay, baby.” Daddy reaches behind me and takes Mommy’s hand. “Get ready, John-John.” Once Mommy lets go of my hand, Daddy gently pushes me along and I skate forward a bit. With Mommy and Daddy behind me, I push myself forward a bit more, using the sharp edge of my skate, and I scoot forward another foot or two.  
“You’re doing good, Johnny.” Mommy coos at me from behind. I don’t turn my head to look at her and instead hold out my hands in case I fall and push myself forward again. I hear soft praise behind me, close enough to catch me if I slip but far back enough to let me move on my own. I hear them whispering behind me, but I cannot hear what they’re saying as I push myself forward at a quicker rate.  
It isn’t long before I am skating back and forth across the rink by myself, Mommy and Daddy close behind me but never holding onto me. They spin each other around on the ice behind me, twirling and laughing with each other.  
I like seeing Mommy and Daddy so happy. There was a while when I wasn’t allowed to see Mommy and Daddy at the same time because they weren’t seeing each other, and Daddy was very unhappy. Daddy got in some trouble with Miss Maria a few months ago, but him and Mommy made up and now they’re back to being happy together again. It may have something to do with Mommy, Daddy, and Miss Maria being together now, but I don’t know-  
Someone races right passed me and I feel the cold wind whip hard on my face. I hear Daddy say something, but I can’t process what it is because my skates slide out from under me and next thing I know, there is a big thud and the side of my head is slammed against the ice. My eyes start stinging as tears rise in them and I can’t get a breath in before it feels like it’s taken out of me again. My ears are ringing, pulsing through my head.  
“You’re okay, John,” Mommy’s voice sounds very loud in my ears, but I know that’s not right. Mommy’s never loud with me. Is something wrong? What happened? And why is everything all bright and hurt-y? “Alexander!”  
“Watch where you’re going!” Daddy yells at whoever hit me, swearing at them loudly as he approaches. My vision starts to focus finally and I see that Mommy has a hand over her mouth, her lips trembling. Beside her, Daddy is looking over me, glaring at someone. “John, are you alright?”  
“Yeah…?” I say slowly, reaching up to rub my head. My mitten gets in my way, and it burns when I touch my head.  
“It’s just a scrape,” Daddy says. I’m not sure if he’s talking to me or Mommy. “It’s not too bad.”  
I sit up and groan as my head spins. I pull my mitten away and there’s blood all over it. I must have cut my head on the ice. “Owie.” I say softly.  
“You’re okay, buddy.” Daddy says. “It’s just a scrape. It’s just bleeding a bit cause the water in it.” He gets on his feet and holds his hands out to me. “Can you stand up?”  
Mommy stands up and gets behind me and helps me to my feet. “You’re okay,” Mommy keeps repeating under her breath. My skates almost slip out from under me again and I let out a sob at the fear of falling again.  
They eventually get me off the ice- Now that my head is all fuzzy and spinny, and I keep falling everywhere- and sit me down on the bench, checking my head again. Some blood dribbled down my head while we were moving, but I wiped it away with my mitten. Mommy leaves to go find our shoes, leaving her skates on the ground next to us, and I look up at Daddy.  
“We gotta go home now?” I ask sadly.  
“Afraid so, honey.” Daddy nods slowly. “You hit your head pretty badly, I don’t want you getting hurt again.”  
“But it doesn’t hurt that bad.” I lie. My head still hurts and everyone sounds very loud, but my vision is back to normal and the bleeding is almost gone. “I can skate more, Daddy!”  
“That’s not a good idea.” Daddy says. “You're having trouble standing up, baby. We’ll come back another day, but for now you should go home and rest your head.”  
Mommy comes back with our shoes and a small wad of toilet paper, which she starts using to blot at my head while Daddy gets my boots back on me.  
I look over past Mommy, at the rink, and I start trying to find whoever knocked into me. No one is really looking at us, or checking to see if we’re okay, they’re all just continuing their fun-times.  
“Let’s go, Johnny.” Mommy says. Daddy has my boots on me and is quickly changing his shoes. “We have to take you home.”  
“I don’t wanna go!” I say, my eyes welling up again.  
“Shh, shh,” Daddy grabs my shoulders. “Don’t cry, John-John, don’t cry.” He pulls me to him and buries my face in his shoulder. “Shh, honey.” He pats my back. “How about this? We leave now, we can get ice cream from that one shop you like~” He hums. “The one that has the special blueberry flavor~”  
“Yes!” I gasp. I love that place! It’s my favorite ice cream in the whole wide world! “Ice cream!”  
“Then let’s go,” Mommy giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient with me, this chapter took a while to come to me because I've been scrambling with university work and my own personal care. Hopefully now that I've gotten over this bump, I'll be able to come up with more chapters at a quicker rate. I hope you're all still enjoying this series, guys! Let me know how you guys feel!


	3. Chapter 3

“It doesn’t look bad.” Daddy says, looking at the scrape once we get out of the car. He pulled out his phone while we were in the ice cream shop and let me see my reflection in the camera. There is a few small red lines on my forehead, but it’s not bleeding anymore and the swelling has gone down. Mommy seems a lot more relaxed now that she knows I’m okay; she isn’t hovering over me and telling me I’m okay every few seconds.  
“He’s fine now,” Mommy nods. “It’ll heal in a few days.”  
We walk up the stairs to my apartment, letting me stay close to the wall in case I lose my balance. When Daddy opens the door, I am greeted by noises I recognize as Gilly’s laugh and Herc’s singing. “Hey, guys.” Daddy calls.  
“Bonjour!” Gilly grins. “Hello, little John-” They gasp. “Your head! Mon ami!”  
Herc leans out the kitchen doorway and whistles. “That looks like it hurt, li’l man. You alright?”  
“Yeah!” I grin as Gilly races to me, looking over me. “It doesn’t hurt anymore!”  
“What happened?” Herc asks.  
“Someone crashed into him while we were skating,” Daddy says. “He slid a little bit, but he was only crying for a second.”  
Gilly places a kiss on my head, and I feel their lipstick stick to my forehead.  
“Aw, you got ice cream without us?” Herc teases, looking at the cup I have in my hand, full of my special blueberry ice cream. “No fair.”  
“Daddy said he’d get me some if I left the skating rink early!”  
“Bribing a baby, Alex?” Herc jokes. “Thought you were better than that.”  
“I’m not a baby!” I huff. “I’m a big boy!”  
“Oui, of course.” Gilly chuckles, brushing some hair behind my ear. “Such a big boy.”  
“So I guess he’s back in your hands.” Daddy says. He puts an arm around Mommy. “The swelling has gone down, the scrape itself should be gone before he has to go back to class.” He pulls me over to him and he and Mommy litter my face with kisses, causing me to giggle. Their kisses always feel so soft and tickly, and I can’t help but to laugh. Mommy pays extra attention to my scrape, kissing it more times than the rest of my face before her and Daddy walk away from me. They wave over their shoulders and vanish back through the front door, leaving me with Herc and Gilly.  
“Hey, li’l man.” Herc smiles. “I’m finishing up dinner, why don’t you put your ice cream in the freezer for afterwards, okay?”  
“Okay.” I pout. I stick my ice cream up in the fridge and go back to the couch, where Gilly has cleaned up most of my big self’s stuff from earlier. My laptop is still open, big words all over the screen, the other tabs covered in a lot of difficult charts and pages. My big books have all been set to the side and put on the floor, clearing a space for me on the couch.  
“Come sit, mon ami.” Gilly says, patting the cushion. “We’ll wait for dinner.”  
“I’m making noodles.” Herc says.  
“Whoo~” I cheer.  I bounce as Gilly scroll through Netflix to look for a show for me to watch. We end up settling on World’s Cutest Animals and just using it as background noise.  
“Did you like skating, little one?” Gilly asks me.  
“Yeah!” I grin. “I got to skate with Mommy and Daddy!” I finally start kicking off my boots and taking off my mittens. “And then they let me go and I skated on my own for a while!”  
“On your own?” Herc smiles from the kitchen “Wow!”  
“It was so fun!” I nod. “And I was doing so good until that meanie went by me and I fell over!” I rub the scrape on my head, scrunching up my face when it throbs. “I hit my head real hard and I couldn’t see for a second!”  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Herc says. “That sounds serious.”  
“I’m alright!” I say. “After I got up, I could see again and everything! I even skipped to the car!”  
“That’s good.” Herc says. “When you get big again, you might wanna check yourself out.”  
“Yeah,” I nod. “But I’m okay, Herc! Really!”  
“Okay, if you say so, li’l man.” Herc says. He brings in a stack of plates and hands one to Gilly and one to me. “Do you want me to feed you, hon?”  
“Yeah!” I grin.  
“You spoiled little boy!” Gilly laughs and Herc sets his plate off to the side and takes my plate from me. “You always want him to feed you!”  
“Cause Alex won’t do it.” Herc chuckles. “But he likes being fed, so I’ll feed him.” He holds out my fork and I happily eat it, grinning at him. “Good boy, li’l man.” He smiles. “So, I got a call today.”  
“Hmm?” I say as I chew my food.  
“Mm-hm.” Herc says. “From Mama.”  
I gasp. Mama called! How could I have missed Mama calling? “Mama?”  
“She wants us to come see her before you have to go back to class.” Herc says, holding out my fork. I eat the bite slowly, humming softly.  
“Are we gonna go?” I say.  
“Yeah, on Saturday.” Herc says. “We’ll drive down there and see them.”  
“Whoo!” I toss my hands up in the air. Herc and Gilly chuckle at each side of me.  
“She’ll get to see your battle wound.” Gilly jokes, gently kissing my forehead again.  
“Christ, Laf,” Herc laughs, grabbing a napkin from the side table and wiping Gilly’s lipstick off my head. “Stop covering him in lipstick.” He pulls the napkin away, and Gilly’s dark red lipstick look like blood all over the white paper.  
“Ah.” I open my mouth and wait for the next fork of noodles. Herc chuckles and feeds me another.  
“Yeah, yeah,” He says. “I hear ya.” He pats my head. “So Saturday, we’re gonna drive down there, and we’re going to stay there until Tuesday.”  
“Four whole days.” I say. “Ooooo~”  
“Yep.” Herc says. “And one of those days, Mama told me she’s taking you to the new aquarium that opened up there.”  
“Aquarium?” I grin.  
“Yep.” Herc smiles. “With penguins and jellyfish-”  
“And turtles?” I gasp.  
“Yep.” Herc nods. “Bunches of turtles.”  
I squeal and bounce in my seat. “I can’t wait! I can’t wait!”  
“I’m glad you’re so excited, hon,” Herc smiles. “Mama will be glad you’re happy to go.”  
“Saturday.” I say quietly.  
“Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next story, I'm going to introduce Hercules' parents, who I've been referencing for a few stories now. In LMM's cannon, Hercules doesn't have any parents, and I'm not trying to actually look up historical things, so I made up parents for him, two women named Karen and Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> My spring semester of university just started, so it will take a while to write more chapters the more work I am given, but I can promise you guys at least one story will be updated a week. It may not be my Little Hamilton series, but it may be my other stories, so feel free to look at those too so you don't miss anything! Thank you all!


End file.
